


Holt Health and Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty Store, Car Accidents, Deaf Character, Deaf Pidge, Disabled Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, deaf Matt, deaf lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, as long as you keep your little sibling occupied, that’s payment enough. Take care of it. Don’t get overwhelmed.I love you.I love you too.Sam got in the car and drove away. Matt stood in front of the building, and looked at the sign inside the glass as he unlocked the door.Holt Health and Beauty, opening soon.





	1. The Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published multi chaptered fic. Bold is for signing, italics is for thinking. If something is bolded and in quotations, it's signing and speaking at the same time.

-

Tires screeched. Light flashed. The two men in the back braced their limbs against the walls and leaned in together, holding the boy in between them. There was a sickening crunch and blood trickled down their bodies.

They screamed.

 The couple in the front were bent over the dashboard. Her neck was studded with glass from the windshield and his chest was crushed into the steering wheel. Things didn’t look good for the family. The boy’s ears were ringing; he could hardly see, just feel the press of two warm bodies over him. Too warm. Sticky, even. Was that their blood on him? He could see his parents in the front. Were they sleeping?

Red and blue lights flashed, but he couldn’t hear the sirens. The sirens had to be going. The car opened, and light flooded the area. His eyes hurt. He couldn’t see. Were they taking his brother away? The person on his left slowly moved away, the light became too bright. Why couldn’t he see…?

*

Fluorescent lighting bobbed in and out of Shiro’s view. Someone was shouting around him. He couldn’t see his family. He couldn’t feel his arm. A set of doors banged behind him and a woman leaned over his face. She was beautiful; bright blue eyes and long white hair pulled into a bun. She was speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear her. She wore a long white coat - a doctor’s coat? Was she a doctor? Why was he in the hospital?

His vision went dark again.

~

Matt woke up in a beige room under beige sheets. He was in a hospital, that’s sure, but why was unclear. He closed his eyes and did a quick check over of his body - arms, no pain, torso seemed fine, leg seemed oka- leg. His leg. He whipped the cover off to reveal an empty space where there should have been a limb, and bandages wrapped around the end of the appendage. He whimpered, audible to all but himself.

He wrapped himself in the covers to protect himself from the cold of the room, and he cried into the blanket, wishing he had someone there with him.

~

Pidge rushed to the hospital. They furiously signed at the person manning the desk until they realized the person was probably hearing and didn’t know what they were doing. They slammed their fist down on the counter and resigned theirself to grabbing a pen and writing down what they needed to know.

Asuka Shirogane, Hakaru Shirogane, Takashi Shirogane, Keith Shirogane, Matthew Holt. All five were in a car crash. I need to see them.

They assumed the person was saying something. They didn’t care. They took the paper back, saw the room numbers under three names, and started running.

*

Shiro wheeled Matt up the path the rest of the funeral procession was taking, with Keith trailing behind in case using his left hip to push went wrong. The weeks it had taken for them to recover enough to get out hadn’t been long enough for them to start physical therapy, so prosthetics were still out of the picture for the two men. Thankfully, Pidge had been willing to take in Nova while they were in the hospital, and Nova had even bonded with Rover and Sage. The double casket had been a nice enough touch, Shiro thought. Matt agreed. The couple deserved to be together, even in death. The Shiroganes were so kind, he never thought something like this would happen. The funeral was huge, a field of black covering the green grass. The sky was grey, but thankfully it didn’t rain. It was a sad day indeed.

_~A year passes. Suns grow hot over the land, and leaves cover it. Blankets of snow drift from the heavens, and from frozen, unyielding ground, new life sprouts.~_

**I’m proud of you, Matt,** Sam signed as they walked to the new site. **You’ve come far in just a year.**

**Thanks, dad.**

**Here’s the key. I’ll be just a phone call away if you need anything, alright?**

**I got it. I’m so glad you helped me with this. I don’t think I can repay you.**

**Honestly, as long as you keep your little sibling occupied, that’s payment enough. Take care of it. Don’t get overwhelmed.**

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

Sam got in the car and drove away. Matt stood in front of the building, and looked at the sign inside the glass as he unlocked the door.

Holt Health and Beauty, opening soon.


	2. The Inhabitants

 

  * Chapter 2: The Inhabitants -



**“Hi, I’m Matt. How are you today?”**

**Hi Matt, I’m Hunk, I’m hearing, and I’m doing good. How about you?**

**I’m good! I didn’t know you could sign. I didn’t see that on your resume. I’m deaf.**

**It’s something I picked up. My best friend is deaf, so I’ve been going to classes.**

**Well, that’s pretty cool. I mostly sign, but I can talk too. Anyway, you’re here for an interview, right?**

**Yeah. I graduated from cosmetology school a couple months ago.**

**Oh, that’s excellent.**

**-**

**Thank you for coming in, Mr. Garrett. I’ll inform you of my decision within a few weeks.**

~

Mr. Hunk Garrett,

Thank you for applying at Holt Health and Beauty. We have reviewed your application and your interview and decided to offer you a position as a hair stylist.

Should you decided to take this position, please reply to this e-mail within seven days of receiving it.

Sincerely,

    Matthew Holt

    Owner and Manager

Mr. Holt,

Thank you for offering me the position! I am able to begin working as soon as possible. 

 

Mr. Garrett,

There will be a staff meeting on Friday, September 8th in the store at noon so that you can get the information and meet your coworkers. I hope to see you there. We open on Tuesday, September 12th and I will apprise everyone of their schedules during the staff meeting.

  
  


*****

**“Hi, I’m Matt. How are you today?”**

**Hi, Matt! I’m Lance, I’m deaf, and I’m good.**

**I’m deaf as well. You’re here to interview as a cosmetician, right?**

**Yes. I’ve loved and worked with makeup since I was young, and I recently graduated from cosmetology school.**

**-**

**Thank you for coming in, Mr. McClain. I’ll inform you of my decision within a few weeks.**

~

Mr. Lance McClain,

Thank you for applying at Holt Health and Beauty. We have reviewed your application and your interview and decided to offer you a position as a cosmetician.

Should you decide to take this position, please reply to this e-mail within seven days of receiving it.

Sincerely,

    Matthew Holt

    Owner and Manager

Mr. Holt,

Thank you for the position. I have decided to take it. Please send me any information pertaining to my start date.

 

Mr. McClain,

There will be a staff meeting on Friday, September 8th in the store at noon so that you can get the information and meet your coworkers. I hope to see you there. We open on Tuesday, September 12th and I will apprise everyone of their schedules during the staff meeting.

*

**Pidge.**

**What’s up, Matt?**

**How do you feel about working in the store?**

**I feel like you want me to do it.**

**Just running the desk. You can work on your online courses or tinker with stuff during your downtime.**

**How much would you pay me?**

**Above minimum wage.**

**Do I have a choice?**

**Dad already said he wanted you to get a job. I’m just sparing you the trouble of searching.**

**… Fine. Ass.**

*****

**We still need another hairdresser, Shiro.**

**You know I haven’t done anything since the crash.**

**And you know it’s your passion.**

**I don’t even know if I can anymore.**

**We can get you courses. We can figure it out, wean you in.**

**… Starting off slow? And I won’t be the only one?**

**Whatever you need. And I’ll be there.**

**Okay. I just - okay.**

**Also… we need someone to run the floor. I was thinking maybe Keith.**

**I… think that’d be good for him. He needs to get out there.**

**And there’ll always be someone around to calm him if he starts panicking. Me, or Pidge, or you. Maybe the other guys.**

**Just let me tell him, alright?**

**Alright. And he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.**

*

“You got me a job?”

“Yes, Keith, I did.”

“But- I don-”

“It’ll be easy, just running the floor at Matt’s shop. You’ll almost never have to talk to anyone, and either Pidge, Matt or I will be around.”

“Shiro!”

“Please, Keith. Just  _ try. _ ”

“Jesus, Shiro… fine. When do I start.”


End file.
